Who Would've Known?
by RaInBoWsNlOvE
Summary: Lonnie has never had feelings for anyone, but when she realizes that Jay is very soft on the inside will she give up her old ways of being alone? Will he accept her feelings? This takes place AFTER D2 so there will be MAJOR spoilers!
1. Watching

The royal cotillion had just ended and Lonnie was saying her goodbyes for the night. As she went back to her dorm that she luckily stayed in by herself, she immediately dropped her wet clothing on the floor, alone with the jacket that Jay had lended her for the night. She turned to her bathroom and jumped into the shower. After about twenty minutes, Lonnie came out of the bathroom and was getting dressed. She felt a little irregular that usual, so she pulled out her fancy lingerie and put her headphones in her ears. She didn't remember that she didn't lock the door as she came in but just pushed it behind her.

* * *

 **JAYS POV**

* * *

I was walking back to the dorm Carlos and I shared. Calrlos was currently taking Jane back to her dorm. Right as I stepped into my dorm, I had forgotten that Lonnie had borrowed my jacket and she promised to give it back after the party was over. _I should probably get that before I get really lazy._ I stepped out of my dorm room and closed the door to head to the girls dorms. As I arrived I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. I knocked again and though about how I saw lonnie walking straigt to her dorm. _She has to be here._ I slowly opened the door to see Lonnie in only an underwear and a bra. To be honest, I thought it was pretty hot. I realized that she didn't see me so I just took some time to take her body in. She had curves all over and it made me want to make her mine but I knew that I couldn't. With a sudden turn, she looked up and was very shocked to see me standing in her doorway. I just stood there, wide eyed and she just looked back at me until she broke the silence.

"How long have you been standing there?" She said smoothly. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable of me just watching her.

"Oh I um... just walked in and.. yea.." I knew that she could see the apprehensiveness I was showing because I knew she was a strong girl with some good punches in her. She stepped closer to me, about five inches away.

"Where you watching me?" She tilted her head to the side and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer until our lips smashed together. I kicked the door behind me and lifted her up. Her legs automatically went around my waist. I pushed her up against the door and passionately kissed her. _I cant say that I never had a good friendship with Lonnie, but she is so fucking hot._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly let Lonnie go and she grabbed a robe. She shot me a look and I ran to the bathroom. I didn't listen to who she was talking to but I was lost in my own thoughts. She called me out the bathroom and I just stood there, looking at her. I then picked up my jacket, hugged her and told her good night.

* * *

 **Tell me if you want more in the reviews! ~M**


	2. Reasons

**LONNIE'S POV**

* * *

Remembering the events of what happened with me and Jay, I smiled to myself. I never really understood my feelings for Jay, but after what happened, I had fallen deep. It was now the next day, and it was Saturday. I didn't have to go to school but I did have some errands to run.

I got up first to get myself ready for the day and I felt like I needed to wear something to catch everyone's eyes I wore a crop top with some high wasted skinny jeans and some pumps. I soon left my dorm and strut down the hallway. Once I made it to the cafeteria, I got my food and went straight to the VK table. Jay and Carlos were not at the table yet so I had started a convo with Mal, Evie, and Ben. After a few minutes, I started to think that Jay wasn't coming, so I said my goodbyes for the morning and quickly got up. As soon as I turned around there he was, standing right in front of me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until Carlos spoke up.

"Um guys... are you two okay?" Carlos questioned. Jane was with him to, holding his hand. I looked at Carlos and quickly answered.

"Oh yea i'm fine I was just leaving," I said awkwardly. Suddenly Jay grabbed me by my arm and whispered in my ear.

"We need to talk." He gave me a slight smile and sat down at the table. I turned around to say goodbye and Jane shot me a suspicious look. I just smiled and made my way back to my dorm.

After about an hour I heard a knock on my door. I was sitting on my bed, deep into my phone that I didnt even care who it was.

"Come in," I shouted still not paying attention.

The door creaked open and closed. I didnt look up from my phone which caused there to be and awkward moment of silence. Whoever it was then broke the silence.

"We need to talk." I realized this voice immediantly. Jay. I looked up at him and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I patted the space next to me, offering him to sit down. "What is it?" I asked again. He just looked at me, to scared to tell me anything.

"It's okay, you can trust me," I said calmly putting my hand on top of his. He looked at me and opened his mouth, only to close it again. His head dropped and he spoke silently.

"Can I really trust you?" He said shakily

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Then I started to worry.

"What happened last night cant happen again," he said coldly. "I.. I cant do it again." He started to tremble and he looked at me, tears in his eyes. I was so confused and heartbroken. He started to talk again.

"I was abused the last time I had ever shown effection to anyone, I.. I cant do it again." He sounded so heart broken. But then again, he is the stongest person I know, and maybe thats why he never likes to be in a relationship. All I could do was ask.

"Who abused you?" He looked at me and then looked away, showing that he really had to trust me.

"Its okay I promise that I will never tell, I mean, im apart of the Fa family, and we never break promises. You can trust me." I said lastly.

"My father. I was six years old and I told him that I loved him and he beat me with a sink pipe and locked me in a storage closet for three days. And that was only my first strike. I was ten and he saw me hug a girl and I told her that I liked her and he beat me so badly that I got a concussion and he still forced me to do all of his hard work. Each day after that I at least passed out fifteen times over a weeks time." He was so hurt by this and I could tell, there was so much pain he went through.

"I am so sorry, I never knew about that." I gave his hand a squeeze and hugged him. He stiffened but then hugged me back.

"If you are not ready for a relationship, then I will respect that okay," I said calmly. "And if you ever are, just give me a call." I pulled away and he just stared at me.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you, I never told anyone about this so thank you." He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ill see you later then," He said walking out of my dorm room. I smiled and he closed the door, leaving me to think. _I have never been more sorry for him_.


	3. Confessions

**JAY'S POV**

* * *

It was now midnight and I was in my bed, thinking about Lonnie. I then realized that I never wanted to do Maleficents plan since I got to play that video game the first day in Auradon. I looked to my right to see Carlos sleeping with Dude curled up in his dog bed that for some reason, stayed on Carlos' bed. _Boy did he love that dog._ I sat up and put my slides on and crept out of the room, trying not to disturb Carlos and Dude. Right as I made it to the door, I heard a voice and turned immediately. _Crap! Carlos must of heard me._ Slightly relived, I saw Dude sitting up on his dog bed.

"Were are you going?" The dog said in a sleepy voice. I had almost forgotten that he could talk. Thinking of it now, Carlos never explained how. I knew I could trick the dog, seeing how tired he was so I just made a little white lie.

"I'm just going to get a snack from the kitchen, I didn't eat any dinner." I was really telling the truth, I was so focused on how I felt with Lonnie.

"Okay," he said faintly before mumbling something else that I did not understand. I then walked out the room and headed towards the girls dorms. As soon as I got to Lonnie's room, I hesitantly knocked the door. I stood there for about a minute until I heard some shuffling and a groan. Then the door opened reveling, tired Lonnie. I stiffened at first but then I spoke up.

"Can I come in?" She looked at me and nodded. Closing the door behind her, she realized the worried look on my face.

"Hey, what wrong," she said moving closer to me. I just stared at her until I felt the urge to speak.

"I should have never pushed you away just because of my fear of my father," I said looking down at me feet. " I was just thinking about you, and I realized that I will have a miserable life without you being in it, and i'm so sorry if I made you feel any type of way earlier." I looked at her to see a smile on her face, and she took my hands in hers.

"I feel exactly the same, I don't know what I would do without you." Before she could say anything else, I held both sides of her head and pulled her close, not even thinking about anything else but her. She immediately kissed me back, and I was more than happy.

 **NO ONES POV**

* * *

Lonnie slithered her hands from his chest to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He gripped her sides and pulled her closer to his body. He felt a heat spread through his chest and soon through out his whole body. Lonnie suddenly pulled away from Jay, and pushed him onto her bed. The stunned look on his face made her feel even more intimacy. She climbed on top of him and they started to make out until Lonnie started to pull of Jay's sleep muscle shirt. Once she did he got serious. Jay saw a glare in her eyes that he had never seen before, and he liked it. She kissed his neck and left a hickey to show her property. He soon flipped them both over and it was Jay's turn to show affection. He pulled her shirt off and kissed down her neck till he got to the top of he breast. He then looked at he in a very sexual way.

"May I?" He said seductively. Lonnie giggled and replied.

"You may," she said biting her lip as he reached around her back and unhooked her bra.

As soon as it was off, he made a hickey on the top of her breast. It was only visible if she wore a v-neck, and she wore them all the time so Jay knew exactly what he was doing. She let a slight moan slip out her lips as she bit her lips even harder. Jay sucked on her nipples making her arch her back. She had never felt these sensations before, due to the fact that she was meant to be a warrior, and she never really opened up to anyone before.

Jay slipped lower and lower down her waist, kissing it until he got to her pajama bottoms. He slowly slipped the bottoms off her sides and breathed heavily on her skin. He didn't realize that he made her shiver but she wasn't even cold.

Some people would have thought immediately that Jay was not a virgin, but the truth was that he still was. Even if some people thought that he was a flirt, he had never gone too far with someone in his life and even if others didn't believe it, but he stayed true to himself.

Once he pulled her pajamas off, he slid his bottom lip all the way up her leg. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should do what he was about to. Lonnie realized this and looked down at him. Before she could say anything, he kissed her heat, over her underwear. He gave her a look and she nodded. Not bothering to pull the small underwear off, he ripped it with one movement, surprising Lonnie. He took a moment to digest what he was seeing. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought to himself. He stood up and looked at her. She looked at him to see him biting his lip. Without thinking, he pulled her higher on the bed so she didn't have to be on the edge. For a second she had looked confused but the next think Jay has done to had almost made her lose it. He locked his lips directly on her clit, making her back arch. He kept moving his tongue until he took two fingers and started to move them fast inside of her. She grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly. Jay felt her orgasm coming, so he picked up the speed, making her arch her back as far as it could, grabbing the sheets almost tearing them. She soon had her first orgasm and she relaxed in her bed. Jay pulled out his fingers and made sure she was staring at him. Lonnie looked at him as he slowly licked her cum off of his fingers.

Jay moved upwards so he was face to face with Lonnie. He had a grin on his face has he went in for another deep kiss. "I want you, right now. I wanna feel you in me," Lonnie said seductively. Jay looked at her and gave her worried face and she was confused.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you," Jay said looking at the naked girl. "I don't care about that, I just want you." Lonnie said biting her lip. Soon Jay pulled his clothing that he had on left off and stood in front of Lonnie's bed, unleashing his 7' friend. She sat up and smiled at him as she gestured her fingers for him to come closer. He crawled onto her bed and positioned himself to enter her. She had a grimacing look on her face showing her pain and Jay immediately apologized as he was still pushing himself in. Soon he was in and he started to thrust into her and she held onto him, needing something to keep herself steady. Soon this trust got harder and deeper and Lonnie began to moan very loudly. At this point Jay was in full speed, plummeting her and she started to scream his name, letting everyone know that he had belonged to her permanently. Lonnie then had another orgasm, which caused Jay to have his first, other than jerking off of course. They both got up under the covers and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Tell me if you guys are loving this story! I know I am, I always was looking for stories were it was just about Lonnie and Jay but there was only a small few so I decided to make my own. Also if you guys can view my other story called love servant, I was thinking about deleting it because I really think its getting no wear but if you read it and like it, tell me so that I can continuse for u guys. Later! ~M**


	4. Authors Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

I know that I have been gone for a while and I deeply apologize but my computer recently started to act up so I have to get my computer fixed before I can start writing again. Im actually doing this on my phone right now and I could just make chapters with my phone, but for me my typing is just like 80% worse. I'll try it out but it will be really short chapters. I will try to get my computer fixed as fast as I can but until then, kisses!

~M


	5. A Wonderful Morning

I **M BACCCKKK!! I hope I wasn't gone for too long but I was reading some fanfic and I just remembered this story! My computer still isn't fixed but I've been using my moms, so we Gucci! This chapter is going to be very simple but if u guys have any suggestions then leave a comment bc I really just wanna know what u guys wanna read! Without further ado... lets get into a wonderful morning!**

As the morning light poured in from the window, Lonnie stirred in her sleep until she woke up. She tried to move but was under a really strong hold. Lonnie looked up to see Jay, still sleeping and completely naked. Lonnie giggled to herself and kissed his chest as she snuggled into him. As she was making little circles on Jays chest, she thought about last night. She smiled to herself as Jay slowly awoke from his rest. She watched him until he was awake and he looked at her and smiled.

"Creep," he said smiling.

She laughed and rolled on top of him. She was still sore, but thinking about how she got sore just made the pain go away.

"Just for your information, I don't watch people sleep, I just got up," Lonnie said in a playful manner.

She reached down and held both sides of Jays face and kissed him softly. Jay gripped her waist and softly grinded upward on her, knowing what he was doing. Lonnie moaned and sat back up, sliding him into her while keeping contact with his lust filled eyes. She slowly rode him, making sure to not break their eye contact. It was like a game, who could keep the eye contact the longest without closing there eyes in pleasure. Of course, Lonnie lost, closing her eyes as he picked up the pase, thrusting deep into her. She looked back at him, trying to keep herself together as he pounded into her. Jay bit his lip as he watched the beauty riding him. Lonnie sqeezed her eyes shut as he went has deep as he could, making her fall over the edge. Jay let out a grunt as he also squeezed his eyes shut, spilling his warm seed inside her. She collapsed on top of Jay, but he didn't mind. He flipped them over, starting another round. They kept on for hours on the calm Sunday morning.

 **Sooo how did you like it? I know this was a really short chapter but I'm doing this on my phone sooo yea. I will be back as soon as possible but this chapter was just some more JxL action but next chapter will be some more drama!! Bye loves!**

 **~M**


	6. Troublemaker

**Yeooo, im back once again! I posted a chapter yesterday and I really liked it but today will be more drama themed bc I don't just want to be making chapters of them just sleeping together, but you guys may be really dirty... hahaha. This takes place on the same day as last chapter but a few hours later. It is Sunday and I feel like I have to state the days of the week in the authors note just bc it gets really mixed up soooo, enjoy!**

"I was thinking, how can we be doing all this stuff and not be in a relationship ya know," Jay said holding Lonnie's hands in his.

"Lonnie, will you be my girlfriend?" Her smile widened and she instantly pulled Jay into a close hug.

"Of course!"

They were walking together to class and Jay leaned in to test the waters. Lonnie realized the people who stopped to take pictures and gossip, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel his soft, warm lips against hers. He held her waist with his free hand, while the other on carried her books. They separated and continued walking to Lonnies class.

After two long and boring classes, Audrey pondered in her seat, thinking about Jay and Lonnie. She never really had a problem with Lonnie , but she could always tell that the Chinese princess had some sort of hatred against her. The bell rang, and Audrey took her time gathering her things to exit the class. Lonnie had the same first two periods with Audrey until lunch, so it was time to start some chaos.

As Lonnie approached the door, Audrey blocked the doorway, getting her attention.

"Can I help you Audrey," Lonnie said in a annoyed tone. Audrey smirked and closed the door behind her.

"You know why I'm here Lonnie," Audrey snapped back. "Jay is mine, and only mine, so keep your flat ass away from him." Audrey was quite the girl when it came to convincing.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about," Lonnie said in a playful manner.

"Don't play dumb Mulan Jr, everyone knows that Jay and I have history," Audrey said raising her eyebrows as Lonnie made a face for evidence.

"We danced together at Bens coronation." Lonnie rolled her eyes and laughed at how the spoiled, bratty princess tried to make her jealous.

"I know that you like Jay, and you can try to interfere as much as you like, but you will never be able to break us apart," Lonnie was now face to face with Audrey, her pale skin was now red, and her fists tightened. She shoved the surprised princess out the way and headed to lunch to see Jay and her friends.

"I think it's time that Lonnie should learn her lesson of trying to mess with me, I will make her suffer and drown in her own embarrassment," Audrey said as she walked back and forth military stying her dorm with her two minions.

"Remind me to never cross you," Christina said as she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. She was the new minion of Audrey, now partnered with her first minion, Julie.

"I have a killer plan to take that skank down, I we do it right, she might never show her face again at this school," Julie said in an evil tone with a smirk on her face.

All three of the girls end up sharing and planning for Lonnies takedown.

Now this is what I'm talking bout!! SUSPENSE! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long and I promise thatI will try to upload every week. I've just had a lot of work on my plate and I never have time to spill my inspiration!

~M


End file.
